Charla bajo la lluvia
by Esteicy
Summary: Ahora que todo había terminado y Eso ya no estaba, Bill necesitaba darle un último adiós a su hermanito. ¡Regalo para Petta!


**Dis:** _Nada me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Stephen King, yo sólo los uso como entretenimiento._

 **Saludos amantes del terror, este fic nace como regalo para una muy querida amiga mía que es gran fan de este libro/serie/película, y tras la más reciente adaptación del 2017 yo también he decidido adentrarme a este mundillo de payasos, muerte y amistad.**

 **Petta, me costó decidir el fandom y la temática para tu regalo, quería que fuera algo muy especial, y finalmente decidí hacerte algo con corazón y sentimiento envolviendo a los hermanos Denbrough. Espero que sea de tu agrado y cumpla tus expectativas.**

 **Debo decir que quizás me tomé una libertad o dos, pero todo fue para bien de la historia y no tuerce nada importante del canon de la película.**

 **Sin más ¡A leer!**

La suave lluvia golpeaba el paraguas de Bill mientras sostenía con su mano libre el pequeño obsequio contra su pecho cuidando que no se mojara, era curioso que ese día también estuviese lloviendo, el ambiente estaba helado y enfriaba su nariz, pero después de todo lo pasado un resfriado era en verdad la menor de sus preocupaciones. Su garganta le dolía por el terrible nudo y su lengua se sentía adormecida, no sabía qué decir, pero sabía que simplemente dejar la foto y marcharse era algo frío.

—Georgie…—tras un gran esfuerzo al fin logró que algo saliera de sus labios—. Lamento no haber venido antes, Georgie —una disculpa sonaba lo más adecuado para empezar el discurso.

La fría piedra con el nombre de su hermano grabado siempre le había parecido odiosa, como una especie de broma de mal gusto, porque debajo de ella sólo había una caja vacía que simbolizaba una pérdida de la que nunca habían estado seguros, la esperanza que tercamente se había empeñado en mantener y la rabia hacia los adultos que le habían dado la espalda a su hermano tan fácilmente, le impedían estar parado allí sin querer golpear algo de la rabia. Pero ahora ya no había necesidad de estar molesto, ya no había esperanza, sólo una certidumbre agridulce.

—Era difícil venir Georgie —todavía se sentía raro hablarle a la tierra, pero no tenía muchas más opciones, definitivamente las alcantarillas no eran una—. Era difícil terminar de decir adiós —admitió tragando saliva, le sorprendió no estar tartamudeando en un momento así.

Respiró y buscó las palabras adecuadas para explicar lo siguiente, por más tonto o inútil que pudiera parecer, él necesitaba sacar todo esto de su pecho.

—Yo lo siento, Georgie —suspiró sin poder evitar que sus labios tiritasen un poco, no sabía si era por la pena o por el frío o por ambos—. Lamento no haber podido protegerte, lamento que nadie en este pueblucho haya podido protegerte —cerró los ojos dejando caer algunas lágrimas y apretó con más fuerza el regalo contra su pecho.

No era justo pensar en eso, Georgie sólo era un niño que había salido a jugar con su bote de papel ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así?

—Si lo hubiera sabido…si hubiera tenido la menor pista de que iba a acabar así…—sollozó arrodillándose, eso le remordía la conciencia, haber sido la última persona que lo vio y no haberlo detenido.

Recordaba la sonrisa de su hermano cuando salió a jugar esa fatídica tarde, recordaba la inocencia en su rostro y su voz dulce, estaba tan lleno de vida. Nada podría haberle hecho sospechar que todo terminaría ahí, nada le dio siquiera una idea de que esa vez con el barco sería su último encuentro, ni que ese sería su ultimo abrazo.

—Pero no pude salvarte, hermano —susurró con una amarga resignación en sus palabras, por más que llorara el niño ya no estaba y nada lo regresaría—. Pero al menos pude darte algo de paz —y ahí estaba el asunto que lo traía al cementerio esa lluviosa y fría tarde—. Ya todo terminó hermanito…Eso no podrá lastimar a otro niño.

Con cuidado dejó la fotografía enmarcada de él y su hermano sobre la lápida, lo más resguardada posible de las gotas de lluvia. Los sucesos del enfrentamiento seguían frescos en su mente, todo parecía todavía algo irreal, como una especie de pesadilla, pero el corte en su mano era una prueba indiscutible de que ese episodio pasó, ellos lo habían derrotado y ese monstruo ya no aterrorizaría Derry.

—Aunque no estamos totalmente seguros —admitió desviando la mirada—. Puede que todavía esté vivo, durmiendo hasta que todo se olvide —esa posibilidad era asquerosa—. ¿Pero sabes qué? Nosotros no olvidaremos, hicimos una promesa y si en serio está vivo acabaremos el trabajo —sonrió seguro ante esta afirmación.

—¡Bill, aquí estabas! —de repente la voz de Beverly lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que volteara hacia ella.

—Hasta que al fin te encontramos —ese fue Mike, que venía siendo seguido por los demás miembros del grupo.

—¿Podemos salir rápido de aquí? Está muy helado y además el cementerio me pone nervioso —dijo Eddie refugiándose bajo su paraguas.

—Eddie, ya nos enfrentamos contra un monstruo dentro de una alcantarilla ¿a qué le puedes temer en un cementerio de día? —dijo Stan rodando los ojos.

—Sí además sólo es algo de lluvia, no seas marica —molestó Richie al más bajito.

—Dijimos que hoy iríamos a mi casa ¿recuerdas? —habló Ben haciendo que Bill se diera cuenta de que ya se había hecho algo tarde.

—Claro, vamos —sonrió y secó rápidamente sus lágrimas, poniéndose de pie para salir junto con sus amigos.

Bill era consciente de que nadie en Derry sabía del peligro que los había asechado, todos simplemente vivían metidos en esa especie de letargo continuo, pero los Perdedores conocían lo peor de ese pueblo (y quizás lo peor ni siquiera fuera el payaso) y no tenían miedo a plantarle cara.

Ellos habían aprendido a ya no tener miedo.

 **Me dio bastante pena la muerte de Georgie y es algo que no supero (y creo que jamás superaré) así que pensé en reflejar esos sentimientos en este fic ¿y quién mejor para ello que Bill?**

 **Lo cierto es que no sé si Georgie habrá tenido una tumba como tal en esta versión, tengo entendido que en la mini serie sí tuvo sepultura y todo, pero como en esta nueva versión fue más un asunto de desaparición no sé...aun así digamos que sí(?).**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, si fue así un review nunca está de más :3 Los que leen sin comentar van a flotar(?).**

 **¡Muchos besos y espero le haya gustado a la cumpleañera!**

 **Nos leemos~**


End file.
